My Aborted Child
by Super Sister
Summary: Maddie aborted a child two years after having Jazz. Now that child is growing up in the ghost zone, unaware of his real family. The only thing that hints he's of human origin is the fact he can change into one; one with black hair and blue eyes... (Please don't read this. It's an abomination and should be deleted)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom and related characters don't belong to me. The female ghost (name not yet mentioned) does belong to me, to use her, ask me for permission.**

**This chapter is on a subject I don't know about and to be honest don't want to know about. i.e. this story isn't based on real facts. It's all made up.  
**

_

* * *

_

My Aborted Child

Chapter 1

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

The noise of clattering and clinking echoed in the room, as a few surgeons helped in aborting a fetus. Unknown to them, there were two ghostly members, floating next to the mover, both wearing a medallion, the insignia on it being a CW.

"You know." One announced, not being acknowledged by the humans inside the room. "You can still back out of taking in a human child." The other ghost merely shook her head.

"No, I came this far. No point in turning back now. Anyway, it's not like anyone disagrees with this anyway."  
"That's because we are the only ones aware of this."

"That's besides the point." Finally, the fetus had been successfully removed from the mother, but before anyone could do anything with it, the ghost who was holding a staff, pressed a button on it's left side with his thumb. Time suddenly stopped, the only two still moving were the ghosts.

They both hovered over to the fetus, the new mother of the child gasping in shock at what she saw. "It looks so... So... Innocent and helpless..."  
"Most would describe a child at this age only as non-human." The other ghost muttered.

"My goodness... It looks like a living being, look, it has arms and legs, a head, eyes... Is that hair?" The ghost nodded sadly.  
"Humans do this often. Until the baby looks human, they don't see it as a human. Just a thing." The soon-to-be mother shook her head, her hand subconsciously resting on her womb, where she already had a ghostly fetus, which so happened to be almost the same age as the human fetus.

"OK, for this to work, I need you to trust me."  
"Sure, ghost of a million secrets." The spectra replied sarcastically, although she obviously trusted him. The other had already cradled the dead-looking child in his arms, careful to not harm it. It was amazing that the child hadn't been harmed through the ghosts careful touch. He hovered over to the mother.

She nodded and closed her eyes, relaxing, as the ghost of a million secrets turned the fetus and his arms which carried it intangible and put the child into the mothers womb. It was surprising that this could even work. Not that anyone was complaining.

Once finished, the ghost removed his arms, turning them tangible, with no fetus in his arms. "The fetus has successfully been placed in your womb. Don't worry about your other child, I assure you, it is quite fine and isn't alarmed about the 2nd fetus."

"You owe me for this Clockwork." The female Ghost complained, wondering if agreeing to this was a bad idea.  
"I doubt it." Clockwork replied solemnly, as both left the room, time slowly starting to continue.

* * *

**OK, OK, not the _best_ of story starts, but yeah... Couldn't think of anythin' better. :S**

**Anyway, this doesn't really count as a chapter, it's more like an intro, but since I can't be bothered to do it like that, it's a chapter (a very short one). R&R.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom and related characters don't belong to me. The female ghost (name not yet mentioned) does belong to me, to use her, ask me for permission.**

**This chapter is on a subject I don't know about and to be honest don't want to know about. i.e. this story isn't based on real facts. It's all made up.  
**

_

* * *

_

My Aborted Child

Chapter 2

"Ngh, ngh..." panted a mother.  
"Almost there, just one more push." A ghost nurse persisted. Finally, the blue baby was out, crying so loud, that the whole ghost zone would be able to hear her.  
"There's another one coming!" Another nurse said, surprised when another head came out.

"Keep pressing!" The nurse continued, while the other took the little blue baby and started checking it's health. The nurse found that it was a girl. A short while later, the nurse had the second baby as well, doing the usual checks. Once that was done, she brought the child to it's sister and mother. She then left, so that the mother could have some privacy with her children and also to find the woman's husband.

"Oh, you two are beautiful..." The mother said, feeling awkward at not being able to hold either babies motherly. She looked up, when she felt a soft material land around her neck and knew immediately why.

"Hello Clockwork." the mother said, looking up at the ghost, smiling.  
"I take it the birth went smoothly."

"Yes, but no one ever told me it was _that_ painful." Clockwork smiled softly at the mother and flew over to the two babies.  
"Do you already know what you are going to call them?" He asked, looking at the two children frozen in time. He stroked the cheek of one of the children and looked up into the green eyes of their mother.

"Well, my husband and I both agreed on calling our child Ember if a girl."  
"And the other child?" There, the mother hesitated.

"I don't know. Maybe Ash, my husband still doesn't know that we had "twins." I have to wait until he comes to decide on a name."  
"As you wish. I would like to direct you at a name that would have been chosen in an alternate Universe, but ultimately, he is now your child." The mother nodded.  
"So why did you come?"

"Just to see if all went well."  
"There's got to be more to it than that."

"You are right Mrs. McLain. The child is human, but inherited ghost DNA from you, partly because he grew in your womb, but also so he could survive, seeing as he has been removed from his mothers womb. But there lies the problem, he is still human. That's why I made this." He took out a necklace, it looked pretty plain, just a silver chain, with a silver medallion hanging from it.

"It will hide the boy's human side." He picked up the boy and tied it around his neck. Mrs. McLain waited a moment, after getting the child back, before saying "He doesn't look much different from before."

"No, that's because he already looks ghost. You will one day know why he has been given this. Now, if you excuse me, I'm needed somewhere else." With that, Clockwork disappeared, leaving the mother holding the two babies. She sighed and looked at the boy. Time started moving again and a distant voice started becoming louder.

"I can't believe I missed it!" Her husband yelled down the halls and flew straight into the room. "Honey, are you OK? Not hurt? Nothing went wrong?" His wife in turn just pointed with her head at the two babies, who were both sleeping. The ghost instantly calmed down and smiled at the two children.

Her husband picked up Ember. "She's beautiful." He said, stroking the babies cheek. It let her head rest against his hand, making him smile. He then looked at the baby boy. "We had twins?" Mrs. McLain nodded, now holding the other baby motherly.  
"It was a surprise to me as well." There was a short pause, where both parents studied the sleeping baby boy.

"Shall we give him the name we would have given Ember?"  
"What, Ash? No. I'd rather not." There was a pause, where both parents thought for a while.

"How about Phantom?" Mrs. McLain asked.  
"What? No, that... That's no real name!" Her husband exclaimed, the name "Phantom" irking him.

"But Phantom's my favourite word and it _is_ a real name..." The mother complained, playfully pouting, but at the same time made sure she didn't wake Ember or her son.

"It can be his middle name, but more than that, no. Anyway, you already got to call our little girl your favourite name, I would like to name him." The mother smiled and nodded. Her husband thought for a while, before he said "Danube."

"_Danube_?" The mother giggled at the name, about to object, when Mr. McLain continued.  
"Well, if I remember correctly..." He leaned over his wife, resting his head on her shoulder. "... That river was where we met for the first time, also the place where we got engaged..." The mother stopped giggling and thought for a while. Sighing, the mother smiled and agreed, although she still felt Phantom was a better name. And so the boy was named Danube Phantom McLain.*

* * *

Jack just didn't know what was up with Maddie these days. Ever since he came back, she always seemed to be tense around him and she always seemed to have a face full of guilt whenever she looked at Jasmine.

For a change, he decided to take Jasmine out to the fair, that so happened to be in town that day. Jasmine was rather excited, pointing at everything and anything in sight, asking "Can I have one". Most of the time he said no, but when she started crying at not getting a teddy bear, he bought it and gave it to her.

Sighing, he took out some fudge that he had bought earlier that day and started eating it. "Daddy, Daddy, can we? Can we?" Jasmine asked, looking up at him with her teal eyes. He looked at the object she was asking about and nodded, when he saw it was the Ferris wheel.

He bought two tickets and he was quite pleased about getting one with only him and Jasmine in it. At first both looked out the window, Jack in deep-thought, Jasmine in excitement. But then she noticed her father.  
"Daddy, what's the matter?" She asked, looking curiously at her father. Realising that he must have looked sad enough for a two year old to notice he quickly said "Nothing Jazzerincess, you just enjoy the ride.

Jasmine wasn't happy with that answer and continued asking "Is it mummy?" He sighed, not giving Jasmine an answer. But she was persistent.  
"Why's mummy not happy?"

"To be honest Jasmine, I don't know. All I know is that when I came back, she was... Well... Don't worry your pretty little head about it, soon she'll be happy again." He patted her on the head, her reaction being a giggle. Obviously she believed her father, since she settled down next to him and enjoyed the rest of the ride. But Jack's mind was far from the fair.

Later that day, in the late evening...

Jack was ready in bed, waiting for Maddie to come back, holding his own teddy bear, Ted. When she came out, she also got into bed, but kept her distance between herself and Jack. There was an awkward pause, before Maddie grabbed a book and started to read.

"Mads..." Jack started, not daring to look at her. She didn't say anything, she just read. "Did... Did I do something wrong?" She then turned her head sharply to look at Jack, but looked very nervous, her face looking like she was being torn between two choices or something.

"Jack... A couple days ago..." She started after a pause, but then changed her mind. "Jack, you are the most wonderful thing to ever happen to me. It's just that something has happened on my... My family side, and I'm still kinda shook up about it." Jack was quiet for a short while.

"It's Alicia isn't it. You're having an argument with her about me again, aren't you?" Another pause.  
"Yes. I'm... I'm sorry I've been acting this way, it may take a while until everything's normal again."

"Do you want me to talk to her-"  
"No! I mean, no. I'm sure it will sort itself out."

"Oh. OK Mads, g'night."  
"Night sweetheart." Maddie said, also trying to get some sleep. Only to find she couldn't. After a while, specifically after Jack had started snoring, she got up and decided to check up on Jasmine. As she walked down the hallway, she subconsciously looked to her left, to see the storage room. Suddenly, the sickening feeling swelled up inside her and she stared at the room for a long time.

_That room was meant for another child... _Before she continued that thought, she hurriedly moved on, trying to forget of what could be. She then walked quietly into Jasmine's room, opening the door, which creaked eerily.

She smiled, when she saw Jasmine, curled up on her bed, sleeping quietly, her red hair spread across the pillow. The moon shined down on her little girl, making it seem magical. Maddie entered the room and sat down next to her, watching the girl quietly sleep, hugging a bear tightly. It reminded Maddie of Albert Einstein. Knowing from where it probably came from, she gently touched it, to get a better look at it.

Jasmine stirred a bit, but continued sleeping. After a while, Maddie decided to go, leaning over Jasmine to kiss her forehead. She then whispered "I'm sorry..." to her, as if that would change anything to what she had done. She then left, to leave a Jasmine behind, that had been very much awake, and puzzled at what her mother had last said.

* * *

*For those interested, I dubbed Ember, Ember Ashleigh McLain.

I wanted Danny to grow up with a brother or sister, but the only ghosts his age are/is Ember (I'm not so sure about Kitty and Johnny 13). I originally wanted Kitty to be his "adopted" sister, but decided against it, because as I said before, I'm not so sure about her age, and to second that, Ember is (as far as I'm concerned) more popular than Kitty (I maybe wrong, but yeah...) I could have made him grow up with an OC family, but I know how much I, myself, dislike OCs, so I just dumped him in someone else's family, in this case, Embers.

I hope you guys like that idea. ^^; R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom and related characters don't belong to me. Ember's parents, but since I doubt anyone would use them often (as my type characters that is), they are allowed to be used by all, without needing to be disclaimed.  
**

_

* * *

_

My Aborted Child

Chapter 3

"I'll get you for this whelp!" An angry machine growled, after being soaked in water.  
"I'd like to see you try, five inches big!" His prey shouted, which only angered the machine more and he yelled out a battle cry.

His victim quickly shot away, turning half way in the air and shouted to him "You'll have to wait till Monday to get me, slowpoke!" He quickly shot off, leaving the machine behind, laughing his head off.

Soon, the boy crashed into another kid, who frowned at him in response. "You know Danube, that bully you keep annoying will get to kill you one day." Danube shrugged and then said "Ember, I already told you, the names Danny, not Danube."

"Whatever." The seven year old replied. She picked up her guitar that had fallen onto a piece of floating rock. She strummed it carefully, smiling at its soft and calming noise.

"Hey, Ember, do you want to race home?"

"Forget it Danube, I know you're a real fast flyer. (Mainly because I grew up with you)"

"It's D for Danny not Danube, Ember." Danny said, frowning at Ember, who shrugged and said "More like D for Dipstick."

"Where'd you get that?"  
"It's what mama calls her boss."

"Well, whatever Dipstick means, it's not what I am." Danny pouted, as both flew home. When they got there, Ember swung the door open and put down her aqua-coloured school bag, Danny dropping his purple one.

"Mama, we're home!" There was a pause.  
"Danube?" There was another pause, until Danny replied.

"Yes Mama?"  
"I need a word with you."  
"Yes Mama." The boy said, walking nervously to his mother.

"Danube Phantom McLain, I am sick and tired of getting phone-calls from your teachers. Just today, Miss Inferior* phoned to complain about your behavior. Apparently, you pranked her and you got yourself into a fight with one of the older school pupils." Danny stayed quiet during his mother's scoldings.

"Listen Danube, in five years, you will not be considered a helpless child any more, you will be attacked if you annoy any ghosts and they will kill you if they get the chance... I won't be able to protect you then, because you are responsible for yourself.** I just want you to start pulling your weight around honey."

"Yes Mama."  
"Danube." His mother said sternly.  
"M sorry Mama, but Skulker was askin' for it..." His mother frowned, when she realised he _still_ didn't understand what danger he could be in, in several years time.

"Danube, off to your room and think of what you've done at school and no coming down until dinner." With that, the white-haired boy hung his head and walked upstairs to his room, not understanding why his mother was so upset with him.

Sighing, the blue-haired mother looked to the other kitchen exit, to see Ember. She looked rather smug. "Ember, why are you so smug?"  
"Huh? What?"

"Ember, go to your room for enjoying your brother's misery (again)."  
"But mama..."

"No buts Ember. You know to your full-well, that Humans think we are mean-spirited, but that it doesn't mean we have to act it. Room! Now!" Her mother suddenly snapped, briefly at wits-end. Without another word, Ember sulkily left the room and once she reached her own room, slammed the door shut. Sighing, the mother went over to the sink, so that she could start washing up. She wondered what she was supposed to do with her children.

One was a total Diva star, the other was a menace, even if not deliberately. She suddenly felt a weird sensation, something that she hadn't felt for a little over seven years...

"Clockwork."  
"Hello Mrs. McLain." Clockwork replied. If Clockwork hadn't been the non-emotional type, Mrs. McLain could have sworn he was having a happy-go-lucky attitude at the moment. She touched a little over her upper torso, to find her hand lying on a metallic clog, that was hanging from a ribbon. "I see you've changed the medallion."

Clockwork nodded. "It's more comfortable to wear apparently." He said plainly.  
"So... What have you been doing in the last seven years?"

"You know I'm not allowed to tell you."  
"Why are you here Clockwork? You don't usually pop by for no reason. Especially since this is the first time in seven years."

"Just to advise you." Clockwork replied yet again plainly. Mrs. McLain frowned and turned to him.  
"This is about Danube, isn't it?"  
"Is it ever about anything else?" Mrs. McLain fell silent, looking into Clockwork's red eyes***. Finally, the mother gathered her thoughts.

"Clockwork, I-"  
"know. You won't lose him, but at some point, you've got to tell him who and what he is, preferably before he turns fourteen."  
"Why, what happens then?" Clockwork didn't reply, instead pulled out something from under his cloak. It was a white utility belt. Puzzled, Mrs. McLain took it, staring at it's details, to discover a DP Emblem**** on it's buckle.

"DP... Danube Phantom?" She guessed, looking up at Clockwork. He nodded. The mother felt the belt for a moment, before finally continuing "Is it to replace his chain?"

"Yes, it is."  
"Guess it's a little more difficult to lose by accident than a necklace, huh?" Again Clockwork nodded. He then said "You can wait a year though, before you give it to him. No need to rush it." He then turned to leave, before he paused when he sensed, that Mrs. McLain had decided to say something. Waiting for a short while, Mrs. McLain finally said

"Clockwork... Thank you for convincing me into having Danube. He... He's wonderful. I can't imagine life without him. I love him just as much as I love Ember." Clockwork nodded, a half-smile on his face before he said "Time IN!" Then, time continued, as if nothing happened. Which it technically didn't. The mother stared at the belt, but then went to hide it in her wardrobe, hiding it as Danube's birthday present for the next year.

* * *

Jazz sat alone in the park, a notebook at her side. Ever since she could remember, she always had the park. She always came here whenever she felt lonely or unhappy. It comforted her and distracted her from home. Especially from her mother.

It wasn't that her mum was a terrible person, but she was just overbearing. Since she could remember, her mother had constantly hovered over her, making sure Jazz only got the best of the best.

It annoyed Jazz and she hated her mother's overbearing tendencies. She hugged Bearbert tightly, as a strong autumn wind blew past, her cuddling into the seat. Nearby was Mrs. Foley, who had decided to join Jazz to the park that day with her son Tucker. She read a book called "Lost Child", while Tucker just ran around, jumping into piles of leaves that unfortunate people had made that day.

Jazz sat there thinking of birds and how they flew off so freely, when the little boy with a red cap(5*) and googly glasses poked his nose into her notebook. The boy had grabbed it and ran away. "Hey! Come back with that!" Jazz gasped frustrated.

But she was too slow. He had climbed up a tree, something Jazz still couldn't do.  
"Come down here Tucker!" She snapped, looking frustrated up to Tucker. But Tucker didn't listen. He was busy digging his nose into the doodles Jazz had been drawing and her little notes she had written.

"I... Hate... Ghosts?" Tucker slowly read. "Why did you write that? Ghosts don't exist."

"I know, but my parents say they do. They're obsessive!" Jazz whinged, before she remembered that Tucker still had her Notebook and that she was still angry with him. She jumped upwards and tried to pry Tucker down, but of course, this all was an epic fail. Why can't she be taller, like Mrs. Foley?

"I hate... Mum?" Tucker read out again slowly.  
"Tucker, give that to me!" Finally, Tucker accidentally let the notepad slip out of his fingers, Jazz caught it as it fell.

"Tuck, those notes are private." Jazz said harshly under her breath. Tucker in return shrugged, climbed off the tree and ran off again, to do some seven year old thing. Jazz went back to the bench and sat down. She then looked at Bearbert, that had in the whole fiasco, ended up abandoned on the lane. She hurriedly picked him up and cleaned him as best she could.

"Oh Bearbert, what should I do?" The girl asked. The bear just stared at her with his button black eyes. She hugged him and whispered "You're a really good friend." She then looked up and walked off, around the park, to see if the swings were still free. Strangely enough, she had ended up in front of the exit, on the opposite side something she had never been to before.

"Lie... Libry... Library..." Jazz slowly read, squinting her eyes. "What's a library?" She asked herself. She looked back at the park and found that she could still see Mrs. Foley. She ran off to her and pulled at the rim of Mrs. Foley's dress.

"Mrs Foley, I'm going to go home now, it's cold." The woman looked up from her book and stared at Jazz's teal eyes.

"Oh. Well, OK. Good bye Jasmine."  
"Bye Mrs. Foley." Jazz replied, then ran off. She cautiously crossed the street and when she reached the other side, she bolted into the library. Looking around eagerly, she noticed how the place was stored with books.

The librarian, a young fellow, was currently reading a book, but had glared at Jazz. "Don't be so loud." He whispered to her.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"You're in a library." The man replied, then continued reading his book in peace. Without any further questions, Jazz dove into the library, excitedly looking and examining it. She looked around and realised how the other people in the library were constantly pulling out books and went off to sit somewhere and read it.

This "library" was a place where people read books... Jazz excitedly grabbed a book and started reading, reading being a favourite hobby of hers, other than visiting the park.

She never realised how much time she would be spending there from then on.(6*)

* * *

*OK, so I sneaked an OC in, attack me already.  
**So that you guys know, what I mean, I'll try to explain. Ghosts over twelve (up until they're eighteen) still are seen as children, _but_ they can now live under ghost rules, such as challenging other ghosts to make their rank in the ghost zone higher. It also means that if a ghost is angered by a child over twelve, they can attack and kill them, without *ahem* Walker arresting them. It kind of makes sense, no?

***No, this isn't a ClockworkxOC fiction, if you even _had_ that idea...

**** OK, OK! I give in! You can't have a DP Alternate Universe without that ever so cool Emblem! Sorry for ruining it! :S  
5* Don't worry, Tuck will get his ever so famous beret at some point.  
6* I should really write more than this, but I ain't bothered. Attack me, I'm a lazy writer. :P

Sorry it took so long to write this, but school got in the way. Yes people, my teachers have been killing me with tests, homework and projects. I hope this... Long chapter makes up for the wait. R&R. :)

And thank you Silver Radio and Kigyptnee for your reviews! They've really helped me write this! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom and related characters don't belong to me. Ember's parents, but since I doubt anyone would use them often (as my type characters that is), they are allowed to be used by all, without needing to be disclaimed.**

**However, this story plot belongs to me and any stories based on this should be asked permission first.**

_

* * *

_

* * *

My Aborted Child

Chapter 4

four years later...

Jazz sat alone in the library, reading a book on pregnancy*. It had been about two years since she had stopped reading fictional books and swapped to books with actual facts in them. The book was called "The young, dumb and pregnant".

She had already read through _how_ you get pregnant and what happens during pregnancy, but the last chapters of the book disgusted her. The last few were called "Prevention" and Jazz hated the idea of taking an embryo out of the mother's womb and... And_ kill_ it in the process.

She hated the idea of taking pills too. But she forced herself to finish reading it anyway, since the library would be closing soon. Finally, she read the last sentence of the book, then put it away. She then quickly skimmed through the books, that could help her survive home. They were usually psychology books to ghost hunting. She pulled one out called "How to stop your parents ghost hunting at 13", then went over to the librarian to borrow the book.

It was the same librarian she had met the first time she went to the library and both knew each other fairly well. The librarian wanted to be a writer and spent more time writing on the library computer than sorting out books, since the library, however big it was, was rarely used by the citizens of Amity Park.

Jazz spent time in the library (more often on bad days, where the weather was horrible), because she hated being at home.

"Hello Jazz." The librarian greeted her.  
"Hi Alonzo!" She said happily.

"What book are you borrowing today then?"  
"Here."

"Ah... Parent problems?"  
"Huge! My daddy is always to busy for me." Jazz folded her arms, as if she were disappointed.

"What about your mummy?" Alonzo asked, as Jazz gave him the family library card.  
"She's constantly spoiling me, she let's me do anything I want and she's constantly spending time with me, as if she were trying to make up for something."

"So she makes to much time for you and fusses to much?" Jazz nodded, sighing.

"Ever thought you might have a problem with her?" He continued, handing her the card and book she had wanted to borrow.  
"Nah, she's my mum. You don't get problems with them. Right?"

"I'd just look into it." Alonzo suggested. "Well, as amazing as this will sound, there's a cue behind you now, so you gotta go. Bye Jazz."

"Bye Alonzo." Jazz then went off, pondering on what Alonzo had suggested. True, she was disgusted by her parents ghost hunting habits, but she had never wondered on whether she was just bothered by her _dad_ doing it. Maybe she did have a problem with her mother. Daughters were supposed to like their mothers, but Jazz seemed to loath hers...

Maybe there was a problem. As Jazz left the library, she pulled out her book. Yes, she was still going to try and get _both_ her parents out of ghost hunting, but she was also going to find out more about a certain mother-daughter problem.

* * *

When she entered her home, she heard her mother on the phone. Her dad was no where in sight, probably working on his "big project*" again. She sneaked in, deciding that she wanted to avoid her mothers attention.

Sneaking by, she couldn't help but eavesdrop. And what she heard, struck a lot of interest in her.  
"I... It..." Maddie stuttered, before getting a grip on herself. "Yes. It is true." Maddie finally said, sinking her head in guilt. "I... I couldn't. If Jack found out..."

"Now listen Vlad, you may loath him, bit at least he's a _gentleman_, and didn't go so far as to make me drunk, just so he could-"  
"It was NOT a child, it was a thing! It wasn't even living."

"Why does it _even matter to you?_"  
"I... I'm sorry Vlad. No, wait! I-I-I didn't know what I was- Hello? Vlad? Are you there?" Upset, Maddie hung up, not noticing the shocked red head behind her. Jazz, snapping out of it, sneaked to her room. She closed her door, and leaned against it, falling onto the floor, pale.

"My mother aborted my sibling." The girl stuttered, understanding enough of the conversation, to understand what her mother had done.

* * *

"One year whelp." Skulker growled as he threw an eleven year old against a row of lockers. The white haired child growled, as he stood up, back onto his feet. Ember came over to him, frowning at her twin brother.

"Dipstick, you were _so_ easily beaten this time."  
"Ember, it's _Danny_ for the last time! And besides, he's got technological advances, I _don't_ have. Good thing I'm getting my powers this year."

"Actually, you should have _some_ by now. Maybe you're just gonna be a weak ghost. I wouldn't be surprised."  
"Hey! I still got time! Anyway, what makes you think I should have some by now?"

"The fact that everyone else in our year has at least one! And that for several months. Duh."  
"Yeah but-"

"I mean, I'm developing a music power."  
"Whatever." Danny quickly interrupted, picking up his fallen school bag. "I'm going home now." He stated, floating off. He then stopped. "Aren't you coming Diva?" Ember cringed at Danny's nick name for her, then scowled at him.

"Can't. Mr. Technus gave me detention."  
"K, see ya."

"Wait, aren't you gonna mock me!"  
"Haven't got time. Bye!"

"Hey!" Ember yelled down the hall frustrated, as her brother legged it, or better said, tailed it. Danny smiled, pretty happy that not annoying Ember _at all_ annoyed her. He flew away, leaving a fuming blue-haired girl behind, who's flaming hair was burning brightly.

* * *

Danny was alone. _Finally_. He had a lot to think about, a big part being humans. His class was learning a bit about humans, mostly on how to avoid them.

Of course, he was fairly excited about seeing the Human Zone. Apparently, it looked beautiful. He frowned, as he leaned onto his knees. _To bad I still gotta wait a year._ Subconsciously, Danny let his hand rest on his necklace, that he still wore. He had been given a belt, but... Well, a belt isn't a necklace.

And it didn't matter how many people mocked him on that subject. It was something that had been given to him at birth, taking it away would be like chopping your hand off or something.

He played with his chain a bit. To bad there were loads of inconveniences at being twelve years old. One being the ever so well known Ghost Rank. Although there were quite a few ghosts, who don't live via rank, living a more human-like lifestyle, you still had those lot... Basically, the ghost zone was like a huge city. You've got the nice side of it, with all the decent people, even if living on not-so-nice property, and then the other half, made of gangs, who liked to show off their skills and stuff like that.

He smiled at that knowledge. He had picked that up when his mother was watching her favourite TV show "Silver Crime Rose".

He then accidentally pulled a bit too hard on his necklace while playing with it. It snapped. Danny's eyes widened, as he watched the chain fall off his neck, hanging from his hand, the little pendant-coin thing gradually falling off of the chain.

"Oh crud!" He muttered to himself, his necklace broken. For a moment he felt like crying, but not being the crying sort, pulled himself together.

Something was strange. The necklace had only been off for several seconds, yet he already felt weird. Maybe it was just the fact that he had no necklace on. This _was_ the first time he ever took it off. Yeah, that's it. Just a feeling of weirdness.

He got off from the rock he had been sitting on and floated off. He then landed on another piece of rock, large enough to be a small country. On it was a billboard with the words "Amigo Urbia". This was were the ghosts with human-lifestyles lived. It was also his home.

He flew off and landed on the rock, but then gasped and shivered, as blue mist escaping his mouth. Well, that was new. He never shivered or gasped like that before. Suddenly, he felt this urge to check if anyone was with him. He looked around, and almost screamed, when a wolf-like creature jumped at him.

As reflex, Danny turned intangible and ran, accidentally dropping his chain onto the floor, thus losing it forever. The creature was following him. He ran into the forest, and ducked trees and branches, dodged bushes and stones, trying to put as much distance between him and the animal as possible. _Wait a second, I shouldn't be afraid, it's probably just some scared-_

He then heard a howl. Yet again, he almost screamed, but unlike last time, he ran, only to trip over his feet and land face-first onto the ground. He quickly turned invisible, in hopes for the monster to disappear, only for the creature to lash out at him. Danny let out a scream of pain, feeling for his back. When his hand hovered over his face, he saw something he hated seeing.

His ectoplasm and blood. _Wait, blood?_ But before he could continue this thought, the creature had looked at him shocked. It muttered something Danny couldn't understand, but from the look he had, the wolf thing felt guilty. Danny just sat there, feeling exhausted from the chase. Probably because of the wound, this _was_ the first time he had been hurt like this.

To his shock, a blue ring appeared around his mid-section and split. He didn't know what happened, but he felt different again. He looked down and noticed how his clothes had reverted colours. His usual black T-shirt with aqua coloured rims and a turquoise oval had turned red and white and his black trousers... Well actually, they were still black.

"He went that way!" Someone yelled in the distance. Danny looked up at the wolf, which lashed out into the air, which split and made a ghost portal. _He didn't delibrately hurt me..._ Danny thought, before he suddenly found that he was choking. At what though? The wolf looked at him again and seemed to raise an eyebrow questioningly. He then suddenly grabbed Danny and threw him through the portal.

It was then, that Danny's body decided that all this change was to much to handle consciously. He blacked out.

**

* * *

*Virtual Cookies for anyone who knows what Jacks "Big Pro" is!**

**Thank you for the review. :) I'm glad you're enjoying this fiction Silver Radio! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you, since it's kinda badly written. I really should learn the definition of patience and rewritting.**

**Anyways people, I know there are at least ten people out there that can review my story. So... REVIEW! (Seriously, I like being praised, it feeds my ego)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom and related characters don't belong to me. Ember's parents, but since I doubt anyone would use them often (as my type characters that is), they are allowed to be used by all, without needing to be disclaimed.**

**However, this story plot belongs to me and any stories based on this should be asked permission first.**

**(Super Sister walks over to the Stove and takes out cookies)  
Li'l Sis: Super! What's that smell? (Looks at cookies) Oh my goodness, what are those!  
Super Sister: Um... Cookies?  
Li'l Sis: They look like _ fossils_.  
Super Sister: I'm guessing my readers won't want to eat these then.  
Li'l Sis: If they do, you'll kill them!  
Super Sister: I guess they'll have to wait until next chapter to get these, huh?...  
Li'l Sis: Yeah. Better not tell them what Jack's Big Pro is to. (MOIHAHAHA, No spoilers for you guys! You'll just have to wait in silent suspense! ;)  
**

* * *

Everything hurt... So much... Danny slowly opened his eyes, focusing on the ceiling above him. Apparently he had just been dreaming. The light shone brightly in his room, so he turned over, closing his eyes again, in hopes that it wasn't time to get up yet. He really was far to tired. But turning over apparently alerted someone in his room.

"Mummy, he's waking up!" A girl whispered. Assuming it was Ember, he turned over on his tummy and muttered "Go away Ember, 'm sleeping."  
"Hey, wake up, we need to know who you are." A woman said. Danny looked up "I don't want to go to school though." He complained, his eyes focusing on the two people in front of him, who shockingly weren't his sister or mother. He then realised he wasn't in his own room.

It was far to bright and white to be his. Plus, there was a lack of toys...

"Now listen honey, we need to know who you are." The woman repeated.  
"Yeah!" The girl said, her blond hair only shoulder-length. "Who are you?"

"Who am I? Who are you!" He asked. He had seen many ghosts, but these were the first ones to have blue eyes. They were also the first ones, besides him, to have a pink-like skin-tone.

"I'm Anastasia Light, Ann's my nickname and this is my daughter Stella Light. She likes being called Star though.*"  
"Where am I?"

"You're in hospital. Now honey, if you want to go home, you need to tell me who your parents are and where you live." Danny, finding home a good place to be in, automatically called his parents by their names.

"My parents are Kimberly and Ashton McLain, we live in Amigo Urbia, Farmer Lane 13."  
"Amigo Urbia? I've never heard of that. OK honey, how can we contact your parents?"

"Uh... You can't." Danny replied puzzled. You can only contact a ghost via face to face or letter.  
"What do you mean? Surely you have a phone!" Mrs. Light said.

"What's a phone?" Danny asked, even more puzzled. What were they talking about?  
"He doesn't know what a phone is mummy." Star said, tugging at her mother's sleeve. She in return sighed. "Can you please tell us what your name is?"

"Danube McLain. Danny preferred." Danny said. The woman sighed and got out of her chair. "Right, you stay here, while I go and talk to someone." Ann said, leaving the room.

Danny was alone in a room, with an excited Star.  
"You know, you were pretty bad looking when we found you. You've broken a few ribs which is weird, since there weren't any obvious ways of you hurting yourself like that. Why d'you call me Ember?" Danny looked at Star surprised, trying to gather his thoughts, before finally processing the question directed at him.

"Uh. She's my sister."  
"Cool! You have a sister? I have a half-brother, but that's not the same thing, I guess. What does your sister look like?"

"Well, she has green eyes-"  
"Cool! I bet they're really pretty." Star said, soon talking about how pretty eyes were. Danny frowned at the girl, who was to self-absorbed to notice him spacing out on her. He looked over to the window.

He looked at his reflection briefly, then outside. He then did a double take. He looked at himself shocked. His green eyes and white hair had disappeared, being replaced with a black haired boy with baby blue eyes. But... That couldn't be him! He didn't have morphing powers and if he did, he knew the first thing for him to change into most definitely wasn't going to be his hair and eye colour!

He did another double-take on the window, realising that the sky was blue, there was a ground and-

"I'm in the Human Zone." Danny gasped. Star had in the mean time shut up and looked at Danny puzzled. "What are you talking about?" She asked, before he suddenly shot out of bed and ran into the hallway, running as far away from the humans as possible.

Why hadn't they ripped him apart yet? Or hunted him? He learned at school that Humans hate ghosts above everything, even though they weren't the spirits of the deceased, as many humans tend to believe.

He winced as he ran, his body making him aware of the fact, that he had broken several ribs. He ignored the pain, absolutely frightened beyond belief. Yes, he had been wanting to go to the human zone for years, but not with a different look and without his fully developed powers!

But to his dismay, there were more humans outside the hospital, in every direction. He dodged each one and ran down the street, feeling like someone was chasing him. Out of panic, he entered a building, hoping to find a hiding place. And he did. He hid behind a counter, curling up into a ball.

"Mama..." Danny cried, frightened for his life. "I-I-I w-w-want to g-go home!" He wailed, his arms around his legs. He was to absorbed with himself, to realise he was in pink pajamas (the people at the hospital had probably changed his clothes) and the fact that an elderly man was looking over him.

"What's the matter lad?" The man asked softly, not in the least seeming to be surprised at his surprise visitor.  
"I'm in th-th-the h-human zone! They're gonna kill me if I don't get home soon!" He cried.

"Now, now lad, why would we kill you?" The man asked puzzled.  
"Cause I'm a ghost!" Danny sobbed, under his breath.

"You don't look ghost. In fact, I'd say that you look rather human." The boy looked up at him, his pants short.

"H-h-human?"  
"Well yes."

"How can you tell?"  
"Well, you _look_ human, as I already said. But to see, let's check your temperature. The elderly man picked up the boy, holding him like a baby, which was quite amazing, since this was an eleven year old.

"Hm. Well, you temperature is that of a human." He then touched the boys neck gently with his hand, checking for a pulse. "And you've got a pulse, probably also a heart beat. Well sonny, if you ain't human, I don't know what you are."

The boy looked up at him, smiling meekly. Weirdly, Danny felt this odd feeling of peace, comfort and warmth around this man. Being human didn't scare him in the least at the moment... Weird... After a pause, Danny continued with questioning.  
"So they won't kill me?"

"Goodness no!" The man replied. He then took out an old fashioned handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the boys tears and nose. "Now, why don't you tell me about your little problem over a nice cup of hot chocolate?"

"What's a hot chocolate?"  
"Something that all children love.**"

* * *

Danny drank his drink greedily, the warm liquid making him feel comforted and safe inside. Hot chocolates really were good. The man had made his special though. If Danny remembered correctly, the recipe went like this:  
3 spoons of chocolate powder, 1 spoon of sugar, full-fat whipped cream, chocolate powder, sugar and sprinkles sprinkled on top, with two marshmallows stuck in it.***

And it tasted delicious. Why didn't the ghost zone have this wonderful drink?

"So." The old man asked Danny, with amusement. "You're a ghost? Strange, I should feel scared. But I don't, weird huh?" Danny had already told him his story and the man had been quite nice as to listen without interrupting.

"I, I'm Danube McLain by the way." Danny stuttered, now drinking his third cup of special hot chocolate.

"I'm Kelly**** Smith." Kelly said, smiling. Danny finished his cup and looked at him.

"What do you think happened to me?" He asked, looking expectantly at Kelly.  
"Well, if I'm honest, I don't know. I don't know much about ghosts." He replied with a shrug. He then patted the boy on his shoulder "If anyone knows, ask your parents."

"But I can't go home like this!" Danny complained, pointing at himself, with his black hair, blue eyes and pink pajamas.

"Well, how did you end like that?" The man asked.  
"I... I felt weak and before I knew it... Well... I woke up in hospital looking like this."

"Maybe you rever- turn Human when you lose a certain amount of energy?" Kelly suggested. "Maybe you need to concentrate your energy."

The boy paused and thought about this. It made sense. He had never felt that weak in his whole life... But then another question popped up in his mind.  
"Yeah, but how do I get back home?" He asked, knowing the only way back would be through ghost portals.  
"Good question... You said, a wolf thing brought you here, he made the portal. Maybe if you could find him..."

"How?" Danny asked, fearing he may be stuck there forever.

"Well, you look human right now, if you could learn how to become ghost and back, you could look for help with the ghost hunters here. I'll even take you there."

"I... I don't know sir."  
"Don't worry. Under my protection you'll be fine." The man continued. He then took out a pocket watch from his pocket and checked the time.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to go home today though. It's far to late."

"But, where do I sleep?" Danny asked, wanting to go home.  
"Well... There's a spare bed upstairs." Kelly said. "I'm sorry, but it's far to late to go ghost hunting. You'll have to wait until tomorrow. Too bad there's no way of calling your parents, huh?"

Danny paused, thinking of what the man said. He then nodded, holding the mans hand, who then lead him out of the kitchen, through the clock shop (Danny only noticed now) and upstairs. He opened a door, which revealed a bed, a box opposite of it. It had the theme colour purple, golden and brown, quite comfy.

"I wish I could go home. I hope my parents aren't panicking." Danny said, as the man put him to bed. Danny yawned, slowly falling asleep. Strange, he wasn't feeling tired a moment ago...

"Good night little Phantom." The man whispered, as Danny slurred into dreamland. He closed the door quietly, leaving the ghost boy sleeping. It was a good thing that Kelly had said his last sentence to Danny quietly, because other wise, Danny might have suspected something.

Kelly went downstairs, to his shop, turning the sign from "Open" to "Closed". He then walked over to a grandfather clock. He took out his key and opened it, any normal Human would assume it was to wind it up. But, Kelly reached behind the pendal(5*) of the clock and pulled out a blue rock.

He then glowed blue briefly, changing form. He put the rock into his pocket of his purple cloak and his red eyes looked around his shop. Although he liked "running around" as Kelly, he still preferred his normal form. Being forced into a human one was an unpleasant experience, even if you've done it 993'293 times.

Clockwork hovered into the kitchen, where he took out the same pocket watch he had pulled out earlier, it showing him possible events in the future. He frowned, as he found that Kimberly would still refuse to tell Danny the truth. Well, if she didn't by tomorrow, he would himself.

**

* * *

*This is a reference towards a Danny Phantom fan fiction called "Phantom Planet never happened" Or something, where Star's surname was Light (Star Light, starlight, get it?)  
****** It's true. I'm a half way though teenager hood and I still adore the stuff. ;)  
*** HEALTH WARNING! I have no idea whether this actually does taste good, I invented it on the spot. Probably tasted real sweet though... Careful, it'll probably rot your teeth if you plan on trying it out.  
**** This is actually also one of my little word-plays. Kelly is a real name, but kell is also word, which comes from Estonian, that means Clock.  
5* That's what it is/what you call it, right?**

**WOAH, this chapter is long (to me). What do you think of Clockworks disguise? Do you think that I should have not revealed it yet?  
**

**P.S. Sorry it took so long to update, not only are several personal projects and school getting in the way, I've also recently gone mad for a TV show called "Storm Hawks", which is weird, since it doesn't get broadcasted in my country...  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom and related characters don't belong to me. Ember's parents, but since I doubt anyone would use them often (as my type characters that is), they are allowed to be used by all, without needing to be disclaimed.**

**However, this story plot belongs to me and any stories based on this should be asked permission first.**

**(Super Sis is sitting in front of stove, waiting for cookies. She quickly checks up on them, only to find she'd burnt them again)  
Super Sis (to Li'l Sis): Uh... Li'l Sis, I'm going out to the Girl Scouts, to buy some cookies. You make sure people don't mob me, yeah?  
Li'l Sis: Huh, what? (Realizes Super Sis is gone. Looks at mob, waiting for reward of cyber cookies): Uh... I... Uh... Need to... Learn for a... Test? Yeah, a test. I'll hold ya up later.  
**

* * *

My Aborted Child

Chapter 6

Ember was in Walker's office, waiting hopefully for any news on her brother, who had disappeared the day before.

Although she, like many other ghosts, hated Walker, she was completely reliant on his police force to hopefully find Danny. Her parents helped, along with some of the neighborhood, to find him, but Danny seemed to have disappeared off the face of the ghost zone.

She was glad she didn't have to go to school that day. When he disappeared, at school it soon spread, that he angered some really big, beastly ghost and that the ghost had killed him. Another famous rumor her brother had created was the rumor, that he had run off to the Human Zone, although he was still a year to young.

And although she didn't show it, she really loved her brother. She was even protective of him. Ember jerked out of her thoughts, when she heard the door behind her slam. She quickly swirled around on the chair, to stare into the envy green eyes of a (to her) tall man. He had his permanent scowl on his face and barely acknowledged the little blue girl sitting opposite of his desk.

He strode over to his desk, walking with a distinct sense of authority. He sat opposite of the aqua ghost. He took out some paperwork from a folder, with large letters printed onto it, spelling out "Danube Phantom McLain". He neatened them slightly, then placed them carefully in front of himself, onto the tidy desk.

He took out a pen, and started writing onto a clean sheet of paper, which he somehow managed to put on the desk, without Ember noticing. She watched him with mild curiosity, but mainly boredom and lack of anything else to do. After all, she must have looked at every single object in Walker's office by now. She had even (extremely creepy) found a bed under his desk.

It made her ask herself if he _lived_ in the prison. She watched, as he wrote several things, in a professional manner, which came as a surprise, since everyone knew that Walker was a tyrant. She waited there, staring at what he was doing, until he suddenly snapped "Will you _stop looking at my work?_"

Ember hesitated, but then retorted, recovering from his sudden outburst "I can't help it, if that's the only interesting thing that's going on right now." Walker didn't retort back, instead he carried on working, as Ember swiveled round, to face the door, rather than Walker. She willed herself to hope, that someone would burst through the doors.

After a long, tense pause, Ember finally cracked. "Any news on Danny?" True, she was so worried, she actually started using his preferred name, other than Danube or Dipstick.

Walker didn't look up from his papers. "No. But we suspect he has ended up outside the ghost zone. He wasn't found on Amigo Urbia, Prince Aragon's terrain, Pariah Dark's Castle, the Far Frozen, Olympia or any other known sections in the ghost zone."

Ember stayed silent, breathing deeply, trying to calm her thoughts. The only way to the Human Zone was through a random ghost portal, unless made by yourself or one from the portal zone, a section in the ghost zone, famous for having millions of portals, that all lead to present earth, to be specific to Amity Park. Sadly, the Portal Zone was off-limits to all ghosts. There were very few ghosts that ventured there and ever returned. They usually hid in their homes from that point on.

So either Danny is dead or... He's dead. But he couldn't be. He was her brother! She decided not to believe it, although all odds of him being OK were... Well, they were against him. She pulled her feet up onto the chair, wrapping her arms around them, wondering why Walker was helping. After all, he had met Danny and already wanted to sentence him to three thousand years* of ghost prison.

It didn't make sense to her, but for now she was just grateful for any help. Walker looked up at the girl, who had her back to him. Frowning in frustration, he called for Bullet.

Several moments, Bullet arrived, a puzzled look on his face. "Yes Walker?" Bullet asked, slowly walking up to the desk, making sure to leave as much room between an eleven year old ghost and himself as possible.

"Hello Bullet. I need to finish this paperwork on the... McLain Case and the _child_ they left behind in my care, while they're looking for... _him_, is disturbing me. Can you please take her and... Just do something to distract her, keep her out of my office and make sure she doesn't get into any trouble."

"Yes sir- Wait, are you giving _Babysitting duty?_"  
"Bullet, don't argue, or you may find out what a cell looks like from the inside." Walker growled, not in the mood to be patient, or at least, as patient as he could be. Bullet frowned, then took Ember's wrist, who was scowling at both Walker and Bullet.

She pulled out her wrist from Bullet's iron grip, rubbing it slightly afterwards then walked out of the office on her own accord, her nose raised in the air. Bullet just frowned, closing the door gently behind him. He looked at the Aqua girl, deciding the best thing for him to do, is to take her home.

"Come on kid, we're going to Amigo Urbia." Ember just stayed silent, following the second in command.

* * *

Jazz glared at the raven-haired boy sitting opposite of her. He stared back nervously, his blue eyes only meeting the teal ones every now and then. The boy and his great uncle had arrived shortly after lunch, requiring her fathers (and mothers) crazy ghost hunting "capabilities".

While her parents talked to the great uncle, named Kelly Smith or something, she had been left in the living room, with the pale boy. She couldn't care less what that boy was called. She was getting so close to getting her dad to give up ghost hunting, and then wham! Enter the customers.

The boy looked around nervously, before finally cracking.

"Why are you _glaring_ at me?" He cringed, his puppy look unwittingly ending up on his face.  
"I was _this_ close to getting my parents to give up ghost hunting, then you came and messed up big time."

"And you're pinning the blame on me, _why_?"  
"You're a perfect target." Jazz replied, with a low growl**. He swallowed, glad that she didn't have ghost powers. Imagine the damage she could do on him if she did.

He stayed silent, feeling slightly scared of being around a human. After all, next to Anne, Star and Kelly, he hadn't really met any humans. Anne and Star were different, because he thought they were ghosts at first, Kelly was different because for some strange reason, he felt safe around him. I mean, he went off and told him about being Ghost as if it were the weather!

Danny looked at the floor, when the girl opposite him continued her questioning "What do you even want?" Danny didn't reply, staying silent. The girls intense glare started to bore into him. He wanted to hide, but couldn't.

"I... I just want to go home." He whispered, barely audible.  
"And getting my parents help, helps you _how_?" Danny didn't reply, feeling like his mama was telling him off again.

"I... I need a ghosts help..."  
"Oh great, we have a phasmophobic over here." Jazz exclaimed, throwing up her hands in the air, as to emphasize the drama.

"I'm not phasmophobic, what ever that means!" Danny immediately snapped back, puffing up his chest slightly and folding his arms. The girl rolled her eyes, deciding to continue glaring at him. Danny pushed himself against the sofa, before deciding on flopping over on his belly. Jazz frowned, got up and walked over to Danny.

"Stop lying on the sofa, you're making the place look messy."  
"I _like_ messy if it annoys you." Danny declared. Jazz glared at him.

"Get up!"  
"No. What's the big deal anyway?"

"I already told you, you make the place look messy."  
"Are you sure that's the reason? Or are you just being plain mean?"

"No, it's true."  
"Someone's possessive and aggressive-" Danny started to say in a singsong voice, until he yelped, as Jazz suddenly grabbed his arm, starting to pull him off the sofa.

"Hey, stop that! I don't like being touched by strangers!" He snapped, unconsciously forcing his hand intangible and pulling away. Jazz frowned, her unreasonable dislike to the boy growing.

"Come on, off the sofa!"  
"No!" Danny then kicked Jazz slightly, enough to get her to clutch her stomach in pain. This only got Jazz more determined to get him to sit up, causing Danny for further refusal on getting up.

Some time later...

"Danny, we've decided on- What are you doing?" Kelly asked, entering the living room, with the two parents behind him. Danny and Jazz both looked up surprised. Jazz was leaning against the sofa, holding onto it, her legs pushing against Danny's stomach. Danny was pulling Jazz's hair and had an iron grip on the soft sofa cover, which were partly tearing and partly falling off the sofa. His legs were lying on both sides of the sofa, one foot sitting on the back of it, the other standing pretty firmly on the floor.

It was actually quite a funny sight to the three adults, but the children found it highly embarrassing. They both quickly untangled themselves, Jazz finally successfully pushing Danny off the sofa, him landing with an "Oof" on his back. Luckily, to break his fall were cushions, which had fallen off the sofa during their fight.

Kelly continued. "Danny, what's going to happen, is that the Fentons will hunt down the specific ghost I need..." Kelly made sure to say I, seeing as a man searching for a ghost was strange, let alone a child. "... And then catch him in a Thermos." _A thermos? What are they going to do with that? Make soup?_ Danny thought, stifling a giggle. "They will then drop it off at my shop. I'm afraid it may take a while though." Kelly gave Danny an apologetic look, as he noticed the little Phantom shudder.

"OK, so we're going back to the Clock shop?" He asked.  
"Well yes. But before, I need to do some shopping." The boy shivered, but then nodded. He looked at the Fentons, a strike of awkwardness turning up. He felt there was something he should know about them, but couldn't finger it.

Kelly reached out and held Danny's hand, who wordlessly took the hand. "You know where to find us." Kelly said, saying his goodbyes to the Fentons. He realised that Danny hadn't said a word. He leaned over to the boy and whispered "Go on Danny, say goodbye, it's not like they're going to kill you or something."

_Why don't you say that again when I look ghost!_ Danny muttered in his mind, staring fearfully at the ghost hunters.  
"Please forgive my nephew. He takes after his mother, with extreme shyness." Kelly said.

Jack shrugged and said happily "Hey! No problem, my Jazzerincess is all shy, when I and other people are around! Right Jazzypie?"

"Dad!"  
"See." Jack finished, his grin shining like a sun. Danny pulled himself together and went over to the ghost hunters. He held out his hand and mumbled a quiet "Bye" to both.

Jack shook Danny's hand, surprisingly gently, considering how he usually bounces up and down like a bear on coffee and sugar. Maddie then shook Danny's hand, but almost immediately pulled it away, when an image of her, feeling her womb in disgust, flashed in her mind. Danny looked over to Jazz, frowning. He was not going to say bye _to her_.

"Danny, say goodbye to Miss Fenton." Kelly insisted though. He looked up at his current guardian, with a puppy look, but Kelly stood firmly with Danny saying goodbye to _all_ the Fentons. Danny hung his head in defeat and walked over to Jazz, standing several feet away from her. Then, a brilliant idea unfolded in his mind.

He smiled smugly, bowed over and said "Bye _Jazzerincess_." He then quickly legged it, before a certain thirteen year old figured out what happened.

Kelly frowned, apologized for his "nephews" behavior then went after him. "Danube!" He shouted down the street. Jack stifled a laugh, turned to Maddie and said "Ah, it would have been nice to have had a boy." He then went inside. He was unaware of Maddie collapsing onto the floor crying shortly afterwards.

However, a red head did. "Mum?" Jazz asked, walking up to her mum. Maddie jerked, looking up to her daughter.

"Why're you crying?" She asked. Maddie stayed quiet. She then said "Nothing honey, just... Just a bad memory." Jazz frowned and sat down next to her mum.

"Mum, I know what you've done." Maddie sobbed, briefly looking at her daughter, with her amethyst eyes. "You aborted my sibling." Jazz said unbelievably bluntly. Maddie let her mouth fall open and close like a fish. But before she could say anything, Jazz had gotten up again and trodden to her room, slamming the door shut, leaving Maddie, still crying , near the sidewalk.

* * *

***I would ask if anyone could guess why in the world Walker wanted to help find Danny, but firstly: I still need to reward those who guessed Jacks Project correctly (I think I revealed the right answer there...) and secondly, Walker is not important in this story plot. Or at least, not at the moment. He may be, but it's doubtful.  
** Oh yeah, unreasonable teenager: Enter!**

**In originality, Danny was supposed to go home this chap, but I need the story to be smooth and flowy, so he stays longer than planned. :S**

**This was a really fun chapter to write, coming up with random moments, such as Jazz and Danny's fight over a sofa (based on similar events that really happened!) I feel I rushed a bit, but am still satisfied. Anyway, it's ten over here, high time for beddy-bye-byes for me and high time for you guys to enjoy this chap! Read and Review please :)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom and related characters don't belong to me. Ember's parents, but since I doubt anyone would use them often (as my type characters that is), they are allowed to be used by all, without needing to be disclaimed.**

**However, this story plot belongs to me and any stories based on this should be asked permission first.**

**Y'know, I wasn't expecting to update today, but I was bored out of my mind.**

**To Silver-Radio: I'm not really a big Fan of Halloween, so I don't mind missin' it. Although, I have to agree, it'd be nice to get rid of all the school work before October ends! Thank you for your review(s) ^.^  
**

* * *

My Aborted Child

Chapter 7

Tucker stood next to the trolley, watching his mother load it with different meats, which she was bound to cook at some point in the near future. He was rather relieved that they had finally come to the meat section, or he would have died of boredom, even if he were playing on his Game-boy*.

His mother was currently piling on several different meats types, when she suddenly stopped. She pulled out a check-list and read through it.

"Tuck, can you stay here by the trolley? I've forgotten the pineapple again." Mrs. Foley said. Tucker inwardly made a grimace, but outwardly said "OK, sure!" His mother left the trolley, leaving the boy alone.

After a short while, he found himself staring at different people in hopes that he knew one of them. And he was beyond happy, when he recognised Mr. Smith. He ran over and tugged at the old mans brown trench coat.  
"Hello Mr. Smith!"

"Ah, hello. If I remember correctly... Tucker Foley?"  
"Yeah, that's me." Tucker replied, a smile on his face.

"You shopping with your mother?"  
"Yeah. What are you doing?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm just shopping for a dictionary."  
"What kinda Dictionary?"

"One which is English-Esperanto."

"I thought you could already speak every language! I mean, you can speak English, French, German, Latin, Chinese-"  
"It's not for me Tucker. It's for this little lad here."

Mr. Smith pointed his hand towards a black haired boy, who was holding a silver necklace, with a small pendant, in his hands.  
"Who's he?"  
"He's my... Nephew. Great Nephew."

"I didn't know you had family Mr. Smith."  
"Well... Why don't you talk to him. I'm sure talking to me is fairly boring, your mother shouldn't be back anytime soon too."

"But..." Mr. Smith had already walked off, his back to Tucker, looking through several books. Tucker sighed and started to walk over to the boy, who was now inspecting the necklace.

"Ahem." Tucker said nervously. He cringed slightly at the icy blue eyes, which shot up to look at him.  
"Huh?" The boy asked.

"I'm Tucker."  
"Oh." The boy continued inspecting the necklace, looking at it's price tag.  
"What's yours?" Tucker asked, after realising, that the boy wasn't going to say anything else.

"My names Danny." The boy stayed silent. Frustrated that he wasn't getting anywhere, he tried small talk again.

"What are you doing?"  
"I'm looking at this." Danny said bluntly.

"What for?"  
"A replacement. Mine broke, I feel kinda bare without it."

"You wore a _necklace_?"  
"Don't you start. I already get that from my friends, I don't need it from you."

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I mean, my friends make fun of me, cause I'm a... Well, they say I'm a "Techno Geek."

"What's that?"  
"I dunno. Something to do with Technology."

"Oh. Maybe it means you're a technology master mind or something."  
"No. My friends aren't particularly nice."

"Oh. You know, you don't seem mean."  
"I never said _I_ was mean."

"No, I meant compared with other humans."  
"Other Hue-? Well, it's nice to know you think I'm nice." Tucker said, slightly puzzled at Danny's choice of words. Danny smiled a bit, then put the necklace back, sighing.

"It's just not the same."  
"What's not?"

"The necklaces. In the ghos-ghos- Goose Village I come from, they don't have any of my kind of necklaces. Here, they have plentiful of necklaces that look like mine, but none of them _are_ mine. None of them have a D on them or anything. They're just not the same."

"And that's bad...?"  
"Well, the necklace was given to me when I was born and I've always worn it. I just fell kinda bare, that's all."

"Oh." Danny shrugged, then looked at Tucker's trolley. They both fell silent. Danny grinned when an idea popped up in his mind.  
"Hey Tuck? Do you want to have some fun?"

"Huh?"

* * *

"It's amazing how much trouble a ghost, human and trolley can cause." An old ghost muttered to himself.

Clockwork was sitting in his substitute lair, fixing several clocks, some customers had brought in for him. Danny had been forced to stay in his current room. He was learning some things on humans, since "Kelly" said he had nothing else to offer him.

Danny naturally knew, that this was punishment for practically destroying the super market, by running around pushing a trolley carrying a young black boy in it. Clockwork smiled, remembering the event. Although he knew it was going to happen, it still didn't change the fact, that it came as a surprise.

And he had found Mrs. Foley's face hilarious. Of course, as expected he had to scold the little boy. Which he did. Outwardly. He frowned, knowing that he had become - unwillingly- attached to the boy, not that it was a bad thing.

It had been several hours (to be precise, ten hours, thirty-two minutes and almost sixteen seconds**) since the super-market event. After Danny's fun game of "destroy the super market in the most stupidest way", he seemed to have softened up to Humans. Which was very, very good. Clockwork smiled, as he heard his repaired clock start clicking. "That's two out of twelve done." He mumbled to himself. He grabbed the blue gem sitting on the table and put it in his trouser pocket, as he changed back into Kelly Smith.

He then got up and walked over to the door. Several seconds later, it rang.  
"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Fenton." Kelly said, smiling.

"We got the ghost!" Jack bellowed, grinning.  
"Ah, good. Here's the money." Kelly said, giving the parents their (unknown to them at the moment) desperately needed money. They gave him the Thermos, then had a bit of small talk.  
"Well, we'd better get back. Can't leave Jazzerincess by herself for too long after all." Jack said, half-way in their chat. Kelly nodded and waved goodbye, as he watched the Fentons leave, although both kept turning around every other step, wondering what Kelly could possibly want with the Thermos.

* * *

In the morning, a little black boy entered the shop, a red backpack on his back. Kelly looked up, when he heard the door ring.

"Ah, hello young Foley. What can I do for you?" Kelly asked.  
"Is Danny here?" Tucker asked, looking up at Kelly. Tucker had hopes that his new friend would come and play. Kelly's face fell and he looked at the counter.

"Sorry Tucker, Danny went home yesterday evening."  
"Oh. When will he be coming back?" Tucker asked. Kelly thought then said "Depends." He then left, leaving Tucker puzzled, confused and upset behind.

***Ah. Remember the good ol' days, before the DS was invented? Lolz. I figured, since at the moment we're still in the past (strictly speaking), he would still have what was "in" back then, in this case: GAME BOY ^.^ And no, Tuck ain't got his Game-Boy with him, or he would be playing on it.  
**In other words, it's evening now. Late Evening.  
**

**Originally, the character Danny meets at the super market was supposed to be Sam, but I changed my mind. Better introduce as few characters as poss at the mo, you know?**

**And I know this chapter isn't very long, but it's just an in between chapter, a filler. I also kinda forced myself to write this. If I didn't, the next update would have been in... Never! Also, I'm sorry if anyone feels it's rushed (I sure do). I hope you enjoyed it all the same.**

**The last part of the story was just so that people know how Tucker feels, once Danny goes back home. Whether or not the next chapter will say what happened in the evening before, is an entirely different matter though.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom and related characters don't belong to me. Ember's parents, but since I doubt anyone would use them often (as my type characters that is), they are allowed to be used by all, without needing to be disclaimed.**

**However, this story plot belongs to me and any stories based on this should be asked permission first.**

**Sorry it took so long to update, I and my friend Pegein spent the last few days developing a story, under the project title "Scarlet and Jade" and I've been also developing other characters under the title "Tyme" and I've been so engrossed with these characters (especially drawing them :), that I hadn't so much as _touched_ the internet, let alone fanfiction, as well as the fact, that this chapter did NOT want to be written, so...  
**

* * *

My Aborted Child

Chapter 8

Miles away. That's how far away from home Danny was. "Wulf" wasn't particularly happy about being chased down by hunters.

What had happened? Well, a couple hours earlier...

"A Thermos? What am I supposed to do with _t__his_? Make soup?" Danny asked sarcastically. Kelly just rolled his eyes.  
"It's the latest in ghost hunting technology." The clockmaker explained.

Danny raised an eye at that, then asked "I thought you were a clocksmith-"  
"Clockmaker."

"Clockmaker, not a Ghost hunter!"  
"I am one, but spending so much as five minutes with Jack Fenton and you'll know nearly everything about ghost hunting." Kelly explained, half jokingly.

Danny just rolled his eyes in reply. Kelly took the Thermos from Danny and opened a trapdoor, that lead downstairs.  
"I hadn't noticed that!" Danny said, surprised.

"Ah, there are so many things a young mind does not noticed." Kelly mused.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Kelly didn't say anything. All he did was enter into the cellar. Before he disappeared completely, he looked at Danny, waving his hand to get Danny to follow.

He did.

Danny looked around, finding the cellar made to look like a miniature library. There were more than four filled bookcases standing at all walls and two comfy looking loveseats. The colour coordination was purple, eerie green and blue*.

"Wow, this looks like the Ghost Zone! Well, Minus the books and the ground..." Danny commented, feeling at home in the eerie study room.

Kelly smiled, appreciating Danny's Appreciation. "Now listen Danny, this... Ghost, that has trapped you on earth, he-"  
"Or she. It _could_ be a she."

"OK, he or she _probably_ won't be all that happy about being trapped in this thing, so it's important that you calm him down."  
"Calm him- _Why me_?"

"Well, you're a ghost. And he's seen you and probably _doesn't_ see you as a threat."  
"That doesn't help!" Danny moaned. Kelly smiled apologetically, then hid himself in the shadows. Danny turned, to face the opposite direction of Kelly, pressing the release button on the Thermos.

A bright light shot out, blinding Danny briefly. He looked at the light and saw how a form started to slowly form. After a few seconds, a werewolf thing was visible. The wolf looked around, disoriented and probably not to happy. He (or she) was on all fours, his back hunched slightly, kinda like a cat when it's defending itself.

Danny stared at the ghost a long time, before he actually did anything.

"Uh..." He said. The ghost gave him a questioning look. There was a slight awkward pause, then Danny started flipping through his book.

"Mi nomiĝas Danny.°" Danny said slowly. The wolf looked at him surprised.

"Ĉu vi parolas Esperanton?°°" The wolf asked.

"Ne." Danny replied.

Danny quickly flipped through the dictionary Kelly had given him and slowly started explaining the situation. The animals emotions changed through out it. The last part seemed to tick him off.

"You're the reason I got stuck in a Thermos?" Wulf (as was revealed sometime earlier in the conversation) asked in Esperanto. Danny flipped through his book, once finding the meaning, cringing.

"Jes?**" Wulf growled softly, sending shivers down Danny's spine. He flipped through his book. "It was the only way to find you and the hunters wouldn't let me go with them." Danny explained, in extremely bad Esperanto. Wulf just raised his nose, obviously annoyed.

"Look, can you please just take me home?" Danny continued.  
"Ne."  
"_Kio_?"  
"Ne."  
"Bonvolu?"  
"Ne."  
"Bonvolu?"  
"Ne."  
"Bonvolu?"  
"Ne."°°°

"Oh come on!" Danny complained, switching to English. Wulf growled. He then ,in Esperanto, explained how Walker was looking for him.

"You don't have to come with me! All you have to do is bring me back to the Ghost Zone!" Danny complained, speaking Esperanto again. Wulf paused and thought for a short while.

"Bone.°°°°" Danny flipped through his book.  
"Bone?"  
"Bone."

"JES!" Danny said happily. "Kelly, I'm going home! Kelly?" Danny looked around the room, realising the old man was no where. "Mr. Smith?" He asked, but no reply came. Obviously he would have to go without saying goodbye. The man wasn't here any more! Sighing, Danny turned to Wulf. Wulf had an evil grin on his face, but Danny couldn't care less.

"Could you open the portal now?" Danny asked. Wulf stretched out his claws and scratched the air. A portal opened.

"Sweet! Uh, well..." Danny turned to look at Wulf, who gave him a questioning look. He flipped through the dictionary, then jumped onto Wulf, hugging him. "Ĝis revido Wulf!" He exclaimed happily, then jumped into the portal.

It closed behind him and Danny felt himself fall several feet, before transforming into his ghost-looking side (He had learned how to do that while he was at Kelly's) and catching himself.

"Man, I'm in the Ghost Zone!" Danny said, grinning. "WAHOO!" He then shouted, shooting off in a random direction, doing twists, turns and loop-de-loops. He raced through the place he called home, trying to find familiar surroundings... Wait a minute... _I shouldn't have to look for familiar surroundings..._ Danny thought, then looked around himself.

Where was he? He spotted a ghost and flew over.

"Excuse me sir-"  
"I'm a Ma'am." The ghost replied, in a deep, masculine voice.

"(Yikes.) Where am I?"  
"Look around you kid! You're in High Green!" The ghost snapped, then flew off, steamed at being mistaken for a man.

"High Green? Isn't that..." Danny looked at the different pieces of shattered lands or islands, realising how the were all covered in jungle-like plants. "I'm in Undergrowth's part of the ghost zone... Wait _Undergrowths?_ That's miles away from- Wulf." Danny growled the last part, realising the wolf had delibrately dumped him there.

Man, he knew Wulf was angry at him, but seriously, dump him miles away from home?

"Well. One step for the giant Ghost, one MASSIVE journey for a ghost kid." Danny grumbled, making himself comfortable on a piece of rock. "How am I going to get home now?"

* * *

***I can't remember why blue's a ghost zone colour, my mind simply decided it must be.**  
**** Esperanto for Yes. :P**  
**° My name is Danny.**  
**°° You speak Esperanto?**  
**°°° Ne= No, Kio= What, Bonvolu= Please**  
**°°°° Bone = All right**

**Thanks for the reviews! :)**

**Seriously, if you want me to get something done, you have to press on my guilt-button (easily done).  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom and related characters don't belong to me. Ember's parents, but since I doubt anyone would use them often (as my type characters that is), they are allowed to be used by all, without needing to be disclaimed.**

**However, this story plot belongs to me and any stories based on this should be asked permission first.**

**You know, on hindsight, maybe I shouldn't have told you guys about the guilt button...**

**You guys are lucky that I caught a cold and had to stay home. I had nothing else to do you see.  
**

* * *

My Aborted Child

Chapter 9

Danny was hiding behind a bush, on one of the islands. He stared at an animal, which had a piece of food in it's mouth. He licked his lips, desiring the food.

He had spent all night flying in what he hoped was direction home and he had spent a major part of the morning sleeping, recovering from not only staying up all night, but also from escaping Undergrowths clutches*.

"MINE!" Danny yelled, attacking the squirrel ghost, only to turn intangible at the last second, shortly after the cute little animal turned into a ravenous, raging monstrosity. Danny dived into the earth and flew a couple minutes, before going up to the surface again. He became tangible and sat down, with a frown on his face.

"Nature: six, Danny: Zero!" He muttered to himself. He had already tried to find his own food, but some how he had never found anything. The only choice he really had was to steal the food of animals. And as mentioned earlier, he was failing miserably.

Danny rubbed his eyes and decided to walk to the fountain he had found earlier on the island. He dunked his face into the water, swallowing it. He rubbed his face, realising it was dirty again.

His aqua T-shirt with a green rocket and his baggy blue jeans were in tatters, shredded and dirty. But that was mainly from hunting for food and being (as mentioned before) hunted by Undergrowth.

He clutched his stomach in pain, groaning. "I think I know how a teenage girl feels now..."** To bad Ember wasn't around to hear that.

He stabled himself, then levitated off the ground, deciding that he had to fly on and that he had wasted enough time trying to get some food. He shot off, looking for anything showing he had completely left Undergrowth's terrain.

He flew quite fast, but not as fast as before, seeing as he was low on energy. Concentrating on staying airborne, he looked around, noticing how the terrain had swapped to floating doors everywhere.

"... Millions de portes..." Danny muttered to himself. Well, he couldn't be so far from home now... Right? _Ugh, if only I'd paid attention during Geography Lessons!_ Danny moaned in his thoughts, flying up to a random door.

He knocked gently, trying to keep himself steady. _Right, if friendly ghost, ask if you can have something to eat and for directions, if unfriendly, ask for directions, then leg it. Uh... I mean, Tail it._ He thought, as he waited for someone to come out.

"What is it, what?" A nasally voice asked, making Danny relax slightly. _At least it's not some kid that turns into a monster..._

"I... Uh... Can I have some directions to Amigo Urbia?" Danny asked nervously. He noticed how the ghost was dressed in a dressing gown, his pajamas underneath. He probably only just got up.

"Amigo Urbia? Ah yes, I remember living there when I was a young lad..." The ghost adjusted his sunglasses. "Just keep flying straight onwards." He then yawned.  
"Now, is that all you wanted?" He grumbled. His white hair was pulled back into a ponytail, but it looked pretty messy. He also had a coffee mug in one hand.

"Uh... Maybe... Could I have some food?" Awkward pause.

"What do I look like? A buffet? Get lost kid!" The ghost snarled, slamming the door in his face.

Danny jerked at the sudden outburst, sighing. Well, at least he knew were home was. It was just a question of getting there without-

Danny groaned again, as he felt another hunger pain. He bent over, clutching his stomach. He needed to get home real soon to settle his stomach.

He flew off, glad that his long day might be reaching an end. Anytime now. Yup, he was _real_ close... Any minute...

* * *

"Get the kid to a hospital!" A man yelled.

"Danny!" Ember cried.  
"He's not breathing!" An alarmed ghost shouted.

"Out the way!"

* * *

"How is he?"  
"He'll be alright. How did he manage to survive that crash?"

"Ash!"  
"What? Oh, _OH_. I didn't mean-"

"Daddy, is he gonna be alright?"  
"He'll be fine."

* * *

"Mummy?"  
"Sh Danube. Sleep."  
"Where... Where am-"  
"Just rest sweetie."

* * *

Ember sat quietly opposite her brother, holding his hand on her lap. He had seemed to be going in and out of consciousness all week. He went missing for three or was it four? days and now was in hospital, because he couldn't stay airborne.

He had broken a few ribs, the upper left arm, the whole right arm and his nose. He had problems breathing earlier as well. Ember squeezed his hand, checking to see if he really was still there.

She had been so worried sick about him. And now that he was home (more or less), they expected her to _leave_ him? She had gone so far as to attack a doctor, who tried to take her away from her brother a short while ago, although she didn't harm him (other than a few bruises that is...).

There was no way she would let Danny out of her sights again. No way, what so ever.

Her parents were to busy just being happy at Danny being home again. Walker was busy pinning the blame on some escaped convict, that had escaped the same day as Danny's disappearance.

And Ember was just waiting for Danny to wake up. She opened a magazine she had brought with her from the hospital cafeteria. It was called "Pop Stars Monthly", fairly interesting.

She looked at her brother again, who briefly stirred. She sighed. He probably was just-  
"E-Ember?" A weak voice asked. Ember turned her head sharply to her brother, who's green eyes were half open, his face tired and questioning at the same time.

"You're in hospital Danny."  
"E-Ember?" He asked again. Ember realised he was shocked to see her. "It's alright Danny, I'm here." She carefully wrapped her arms around him. Oh yes, she was deffinitely not letting Danny out of her sights ever again.

Danny relaxed into her hug. Once she let go, he smiled at her. She smiled back, playing with his hair, suddenly not caring about the fact that she had been worried sick about him, or that he had disappeared for days and that she didn't know where or what he had been doing.

All that mattered, was that they were together.

And the two bonded as siblings for the first time in several years.

***I would tell you guys what happened, but that's another story to tell. Maybe, once this is finished I'll write it... Unless someone else wants to?  
** I'm referring to some girls (cough cough nearly all of them cough cough) that think they're fat and stop eating normally, just eating maybe a banana for lunch, breakfast and dinner. Seriously, why can't they be normal and eat... Uh... (looks a nearest object) Chocolate? Wait, this isn't helping... **

**On hunger pains: Once I didn't have much for lunch and skipped breakfast and the end result of that, was that I started having hunger pains at roughly three o'clock. Just as a not, as to why Danny would be feeling such pains "so early on". Also, I feel this chapter is a bit rushed (as the others are lately?), so I apologise, if anyone else thinks also, these chaps are a bit rushed.**

**Man I hate that last line. Maybe Jazz is rubbing off on me. :S**

**Yet again, thanks for the reviews! :D**

**hehe... Last update... Forever... ^^;  
**

**p.s. How many references can you guys spot?  
**


End file.
